


My Little Nightmare - Bitty Nightmare Sans

by CAECAE



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Nightmare is a little shit, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAECAE/pseuds/CAECAE
Comments: 32
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a day like any other, quiet and calm. It had always been this way for as long as I can remember, I was used to it. Except, this time it was different. My mother worked most of the days and my father was recently moved to night shifts, everything seemed normal, though something felt off? Perhaps it was because of the fact I graduated high school not long ago? Maybe because of my new job? I wasn't too sure, but things seemed more quiet than usual.

I sat on my cold bed, creasing my perfectly tucked in blankets that my mother had made. My bed was always made and always clean, not because I'm a good child or anything but because I never really slept on my bed at all. Usually, I would pass out while on my computer or just sleep on the floor.

Currently scrolling through Twitter on my laptop (due to my phone being on charge), my fingers raised from the touchpad at the sight of a photo one of my 'friends' posted. Raine, an old, er, acquaintance of mine had posted a picture of her and a small skeleton on her shoulder.

Goosebumps scattered across my skin as I stared at the picture with confusement and shock. 'How the hell is this even a thing...?! There's no fucking way that's real... Raine certainly doesn't know how to use photoshop right..?' I let the thought brush past me as I opened the tweet in a new tab for later inspection.

Noticing the clock now tick over to 9:30 pm, my father, as if on cue, opens my bedroom door. "Hey sweetie, I'm heading off to work." He whispered, "There's leftover chicken schnitzel in the fridge if your hungry, please try not to stay up too late." He informed, one hand on the door frame, the other on the knob as he leant in. I looked up from my computer tiredly, barely being able to make out his form in the darkness, only just seeing the outline of his body.

I nodded silently as to not make any sound to wake my mother in the next room, our house was extremely reverberant, meaning we had to be as silent as possible during the night. Nobody wanted mum to get angry, it's like unleashing Satan himself. Dad smiled as he tiptoed his way over to me, trying not to let the floorboards creak. He gave me a light kiss to the forehead as I gave him a tired smile. He returned my smile before leaving, hearing the front door close seconds later.

I resumed my scrolling, passing the memes, art, and occasional tik tok. Around after 30 minutes of scrolling, now past my more recent feed, I came across yet another picture of someone with one of those tiny monster, skeleton things... 'Another one? that's odd, is this like a recent trend or something?'

The picture was of a girl I had never met before, presumably, we both had a mutual friend and saw each other's posts every so often. She had a skeleton on her shoulder that seemed very colour coordinated, practically doused in yellow and black paint. The tiny skeleton thing had a decent amount of defining features, my eyes were most attracted to his scarf and golden headband. 'Was that solid gold? Damn, that tiny thing must be rich!'

My head subconsciously tilted to the side at this, how strange that twice in the past hour I've seen these strange skeleton things, I wonder what they are? Sighing I opened yet another tab. 'Well, I know I have to contact one of them... I may not know the other girl but I am most definitely not messaging Raine at this time of night...'

Closing the tab of Raines picture, I opened a new DM with her.

Me - Uhh hey, I know you don't know me but I saw your post with the skeleton things and I was wondering what on earth they were? I've been seeing them pop up here and there and I was a bit curious...

I wrote, trying to sound as polite as possible. Within seconds of sending my message, the girl's username popped up above my messaging bar along with the three dots, one sizing and shrinking after the other.

This girl must've been the slow typing type because she was taking forever, a solid three maybe four minutes tops! Like come on girl I type faster than that and I have a tiny ass phone! After another minute of complaining to myself, she finally sent her essay long message.

Hi there! Yeah, Bittys have become the new 'thing' recently, though not many young people have been getting into it due to the stereotypical "teenager always on phone" thing... But yeah! Bittys have become more popular recently! They're like tiny little skeletons that you take care of! Not necessarily pets but just, companions! The one in the picture is my Dream bitty! I got him from the local store on Ebury Rd. Miss Huakai Bitty shelter. Why, are you interested?

I thought for a second, what was I doing? Did I really want one of these bitty things? My fingers hovered over the keyboard as I thought. 'Surely mother and father wouldn't mind, right? I could just keep it a secret from them if I wanted...'

My thoughts were clouded, my good and bad clashing against each other for whatever I would answer with. I really wanted one! yet, if I did get one I'd have to hide it... Mother was never the type to have 'pets' and while these bittys aren't pets perse, I highly doubt she'd see them as anything but... Father? I'm not quite sure he's not necessarily the type for pets either since they're a lot of responsibility.

I exhaled, making up my mind and replied.

Me - Yeah, kinda? It's pretty quiet around here...

Oh! That's perfect! Most people get bittys so that way they're not alone anymore so don't feel awkward about it! Heres Miss Huakai's weblink

https://misshuakaisbittyshelter.com/store/64F386gI385MaS93092/

Me - Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

After saying my goodbyes, I closed the DMs and shut the screen of my laptop. Gently grazing my hand across the metal of my old style touch lamp, I tapped it to its highest brightness before tiptoeing out of my room and into the kitchen. Ever since dad said there was leftover schnitzel Glad wrapped in the kitchen, my stomach had been begging for it.

Complaining about the stomach pains, I opened the fridge and took the plate. Taking the plastic off before I placed it into the microwave for about a minute or so. Once finished, I flinched at the microwaves rhythmic beeping, jumping over to open it and halt its sirens before its echoes made their way to my mother. After taking a moment of silence to listen out, I heard nothing but my relieved sigh.

cautiously making my way back, I closed the door behind me as I slipped down onto my comfy bedroom floor up against my bed. With my food placed on a short stool next to me, I threw both my arms behind my head and reached for my computer. Biting into my heated schnitzel like a piece of toast, I held it in place with my teeth while I began typing. If I was going to get one of these bitty things, I'm gonna research a shit ton about them. I'm not going into this things blind okay!

After reading through a couple of pages from an article I found, I began to understand the appeal for them a little more. 'So they act as companions? like that girl said. Well I mean you could always just get one for the hell of it but according to this, some are pretty high strung and need... MOST OF THE DAY?! Jeez, talk about high maintenance!! Not to mention the money id have to pay just to get all the things I need to care for em!'

Finishing the article, I made a list on a- many.. pieces of paper, listing all the things I'd need to buy, the total came up to around two hundred and forty-something dollars. As much as that is to me since I'm not rich, id have to take a good portion out of my savings. Yeah I know that I should have spendings too, and I do, it's just that I spent all of it throughout the week. Being along most of the day meant that I had to find things to entertain myself, and once I ran out of the first top 50 on the lists online, I started using more and more money. Going out to the arcade, watching a movie, anything that needs money really. So yeah, I'm broke... I sighed, putting my now flat laptop on charge.

On my knees, I waddled over to my closet, reaching up just high enough to reach the handles. I pulled out my heavy cardboard box, slipping my hand through the small square in the centre of the folded lid. After opening the box, I took out all of the blankets I thought I would need for the night. Snatching my phone off the bedside table, I continued to scroll through Twitter for the remainder of the morning.

\----------

I shuffled in my sleep, twisting and turning as I tried to shield my eyes from the light. Tugging the doona over my face as I grunted in irritation. 'Why the hell are my blinds even open..?' I always have them closed... I clenched my eyelids shut as I came out from under the blankets. With my stone-cold hands pressed against my face as I tried to adjust to the light, I sighed, licking my dry lips. Peeling my hands away, I began to stand. I was like a newborn lamb learning to walk for the first time, clumsy and ridiculous looking as hell.

After I somehow managed to make my way to the kitchen, I was met face to face with my mother. "It's about time you woke up, you're lucky to have an afternoon job or else you'd be fired on the spot," she stated, cracking a smile as she placed a plate of baked beans on toast in front of me. "yeah fair point, these ham sauce or tomato..?" I responded, pointing to my food with my spoon. "Ham, as always," she answered as she continued packing her food for work. I hummed, taking a bite. We sat in silence for the rest of the morning as I ate. I didn't mind, we weren't much of the talking type in the first place.

Mother left for work after half an hour or so, leaving me alone in the house again. I could start getting ready for work, even though I had another three hours until I had to leave. I stood up from the kitchen bar stool and flopped face-first onto the couch, my ankles resting on the armrest. My hands searched the coffee table like when a man lost his glasses for the remote. Finding it, I clicked the power button, meaning I had some sort of background sound.

I slipped away into my mind, daydreaming about what it would be like to have my own apartment, my own future. I was slowly getting there, just needed money. My thoughts shifted into a bunch of random memories from high school, and argument I had with my co-worker the other day, then a stupid tweet I saw last night. This was what I usually did when I was at home, that and blowing up grapes in the microwave and cleaning it before anyone got home...

Everything was calm and peaceful, just the way I liked. I like the silence and after all these years I'm pretty sure it likes me back. It has to. When it was silent what I would normally do is focus on the little sounds around me. The cars passing by, the loud chatter of people at the bakery across the road. This was what I normally did, except today. It seems silence doesn't like me. Probably hates me as much as I hate the person knocking on the door...


	3. Chapter 3

'Maybe if I turn the TV down they'll think nobody's home...'

"Knock Knock!!"

'No, not today..'

"Come on Y/N! I know you don't go to work until at least 3!"

'Piss off...'

"Come on! answer me!"

'I said PISS OFF'

"..."

"Fine! Stay quiet! But I won't leave until you come out"

Great, now she's gonna wait...

I continued to lie on the couch, trying to ignore Raine on the other side of the door. I know she's determined and she will wait for me but I do know one thing, she gets bored easily... 'Guess ill just have to out bore her until she actually believes I'm not home.'

So I did, I waited and waited. I was not about to hang out with Raine... I've been stuck with her since fourth grade because our parents are close friends, every day around her since then has been a living hell... If there's one thing I can't stand, its annoying kids. And when I say kids I mean kids, there is no possible way Raine can be considered anything close to mature.

I waited about an hour, lying face-first on the couch, drifting away in my own thoughts. 'She HAS to be gone by now..' I sat up, resting comfortably on my knees as I waited for my eyes to adjust. Once everything was clear, I decided to get changed. And by that I mean take off my Pyjama pants and shirt, I always wear layers no matter what weather. It's like when you're at school on a cold winters day and you wear extra shirts and pants, except by the time you get home your too lazy to get changed so you just take off a layer and wear whatever's underneath.

Snatching a fluffy grey hoodie off the back of the couch, I slowly slid across the floorboards. The room was silent. looking through the peephole just to be sure, I searched the area for any signs of movement. Nothing. Perfect... I didn't really want much to do outside, but I would rather leave the house and go for a walk than risk Raine remembering where the spare keys were. My parents told her in case of emergencies.

After cracking the door open enough to stick my head out. The air was cold, a soft breeze blowing my messy hair behind me. Turning my gaze to the right of me, I jumped at the sight of none other than Raine her self still waiting! 'My god, you're so stubborn!!' I tried to to make a sound or do anything to show I was there.

Raine hadn't noticed me yet, she was distracted by her phone which she, of course, has always charged. 'Stupid prepared bitch...' I rolled my eyes and attempted to slowly turn around and go back inside, to be honest, I was surprised she didn't climb through the window to get me or something... I had just turned my back, thinking I was far enough inside to turn around but was quickly diminished of those thoughts at the loud gasp that Raine let out.

"Y/N!!!" She squawked, tackle hugging me to the ground. "Omg omg OMG!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" She screeched once more, still pinning me to the ground. I squirmed, attempting to escape but it was no use. Even though she was small, she had one iron grip. I gave in, flopping my body to the floor as she snuggled her head into my shoulder. Giggling. Raine was always one to show her affection through physical gestures.

'Will she ever let go?' Raine pushed herself up, now leaning over me with her hands by either side of my face. She was smiling from ear to ear. It didn't take me long to notice the Bitty sitting on her shoulder, he did look identical to the one in the picture. 'Guess it wasn't photoshopped...'

"What do you want??" I hissed, giving her a glare that she subconsciously ignored. "Oh right! Do you remember that one girl from high school? Sandy??" She asked. I had no idea who on earth she was talking about, who the hell was this Sandy chick..?? I shook my head in response. "She's the one you messaged last night! You're both friends of mine!" She added. My body sank as I sighed. "And..?" I said, hoping she would tell me cause she didn't answer my original question. "I heard that you wanted a Bitty! So I came to take you to Miss Haukai's shelter!" 'Oh great...'

I didn't really know if I wanted a Bitty or not, I only found out about them last night. But after everything I said, Raine refused to let me turn back and forcefully took me to the shelter. We're currently on our way, cutting through the park to save some time, that way when we get back ill have enough time to get ready for work. 'I could've just driven us here...'

"Isn't the weather great today Y/N? The clouds are so beautiful!" She mentioned. Although yes, the weather was quite nice today, I wasn't going to say anything, knowing that it would turn into a conversation. I just want to get this over as quick as possible so I can go home and watch some anime or something...

Now out of the park, we started to walk back through the city. Splitting off onto one of the side roads, near the edge of the city. We walked into a much more secluded area, away from all of the cars and crowds. The area was quite nice and calm. Cafes dotted around, restaurants, and a communal garden across the street. 'Hm, peaceful, I should come here for a drink sometime..' I could now see the Bitty shelter a few buildings ahead, I turned my gaze away in thought. Was I really gonna do this..?

'No turning back now I guess'


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my reflection in the glass doors, the shelters "Miss Huakai's Bitty Shelter" title stuck on the door with a fancy font. 'Am I ready to take care of something like this? I mean, I'm not really allowed one, maybe this isn't the best idea... But then again, it is getting pretty lonely throughout the day.' Grabbing the cold metal bar, I pushed open the glass doors, stepping into the heated lobby

Shielding my eyes from the blinding light above, it took a second to properly adjust to the room. upon closer inspection, the shelter had seemed pretty kitted out. There was a built-in cafe, Bitty shopping, and more. I was honestly quite impressed with the number of things they used to care for these creatures. Raine and I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Miss Haikai's Bitty Shelter! How may I help you today?" The assistant welcomed, her forced happiness made me feel more uncomfortable than I originally was. "Hi there Miss Jessica! It's me from the other week!" Raine replied, the blue bitty on her shoulder giving 'Miss Jessica' a wave.

"Oh! Hello Raine! How have you been?" Miss Jessica asked, cocking her head to the side as her hands lifted from the keyboard. "Good! My friend Y/N was thinking about adopting one of your Bittys!" She replied, her hands gripping the edge of the wooden counter. "Oh, that's great! Follow me." We followed her into the next room.

Now in the next room, I expected to see them all in captivity, kept in enclosures or something. But instead, the Bittys were given free roam over. There were perches all over the walls and little bridges hanging above us. It was like a real shelter. The Bittys were given food, outdoor time, a comfortable place to live. It was more pleasant compared to some of the stories I've heard online.

"Here at Miss Haukai's Bitty Shelter, we highly discipline our Bittys, teach them to behave properly and give them the best life they could live here." Miss Jessica began. Once we walked into the room, several of the tiny skeletons started watching us. With so many eyes on me, it was hard not to be uncomfortable. Many tiny whispers were spread around the room as some bitties excitedly waved at me. There sure was a large variety...

"These are our 'happy' Bittys, our more popular choice." She said, handing me a booklet of different types of Bittys. 'What the hell is the term 'Happy Bittys' supposed to mean?? This place is so forcefully positive it's making me kinda nervous...' I don't think she could tell I was uncomfortable. "You may go have a look at them if you wish Miss." I awkwardly stared her down.

Raine nudged me with her shoulder as she squatted down near all the Bittys. I did the same, as to not look awkward. I sat on my knees and nervously glanced at each of the bitties. A lot of them I could tell were the same, seeing duplicates in the crowd. A copy of the yellow one I saw in the picture yesterday came up first with a couple of his friends. "Miss? Are you okay? You look uncomfortable.." The yellow one said I flinched as my eyes focused on him.

"Uhh yeah. I'm fine, just never been to one of these places before.." I replied awkwardly. My hands relaxed on my legs as the Bitty stepped forwards and hugged my wrist. "Its alright Miss, you don't need to be uncomfortable." He said. Even though him saying that made me more uncomfortable, I wasn't going to let it out. Instead, I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Now that you've gotten acquainted with a couple of Bittys, would you like to move into the next room?" Miss Jessica proposed. I nodded as Raine and I followed in silence. "In this next room, we have the more, unstable Bittys..." 'Unstable?' "These Bittys aren't quite as friendly as the Bittys you had met before." She exclaimed, gently pointing at the next set of doors.

"We must go through this room to proceed." She added. The way this place worked made it seem like a tour of a zoo of some kind, making it weirder when you remembered that this is an adoption shelter. Miss Jessica pushed open the doors as we made out way through. Inside was something that I could not believe. Raine tried to look away.

Sitting on their own little shelf was each unstable Bittys glass cage. I wish I was joking. I stared at Miss Jessica, she noticed my glance. "Is there something wrong...?" She kindly asked with her usual fake smile. "Something wrong?! are you kidding me!! you guys have been keeping these Bittys in glass fucking cages!! This is cruel!" I shouted, pointing to a nearby cage. "I'm sorry Miss, I can't control how things are handled he-" "I'm sorry, do you not care that these Bittys are kept under solitary confinement!! These cages are meant to be for pet snakes! not Bittys!" I added, shocking the assistant. Raine hugged me from behind to help clam me. Miss Jessica appeared to be shaking, her grip on her black clipboard tightened. "I do care... There's nothing I can do. Trust me, I've tried." She replied weakly, I sighed, calming myself.

"Tell me more about them..." I quietly asked, turning my body towards the left side of the cages. Miss Jessica nodded. "Number #238, Horror Bitty. His tests were shown to be quite, harmful... He's extremely carnivorous and is difficult to tame. Numbers #243 and #244, Killer and Dust Bittys. They're extremely mischievous and get up to all sorts of trouble, under the wrong care, serious damage could be done. And number #246, Nightmare Bitty. All the other unstable Bittys highly respect him, although they're kept in they're, cages... They've escaped one too many times and cause chaos among the shelter. He acts as their leader and is their 'inspiration' for their misbehaviour.." Miss Jessica explained. I took in every word.

"Alright..."

"Would you like to move into the next room Miss?"

"Sure.."


	5. Chapter 5

I held my head high, unlike the two others on our way to the next room. The disgusted expression still moulded onto my face. This place was no different from the countless other bitty "shelters". Just the thought of bittys being held in glass cages every day made me shiver. No matter how insolent, it’s ridiculous that they'd be kept in cages of all things. I took a deep breath, holding for a few seconds. Raine saw me calming down and let go. I exhaled. 

The next set of doors came into view, a laminated poster hanging on the door. The poster had a simple drawing of someone pressing a finger to their lips, saying "Please be quiet before entering". This confused me, what other types of bittys are we gonna see? Either way, we continued. Miss Jessica assumed we saw the sign and began to approach the doors.

She slowly cracked open the door, peering inside as to not frighten anything. The light slowly crept inwards, as did we. The room was extremely dark, we were barely able to see anything besides faint outlines of things handing off the walls. 

I kept my eyes on Miss Jessica, she quickly leads us out of the room. Raine grabbed my wrist before clutching onto my arm, shaking. I rolled my eyes, my fingers fiddling with themselves, distracting me so I wouldn't yell at her, (not like it would work). Miss Jessica open the doors exiting the strange room, where they’re meant to be bitties in there? "Sorry we couldn't spend much time in there, I didn't realise it was lights out already..." She apologised, trying to speak as quietly as possible. "Uhh, no problem, but what was in there exactly...??" I asked, shaking Raine off me with ease. 

"Those were our damaged bitties.." she replied, I felt my nose scrunch up at the name. "care to elaborate...?" I ordered, crossing my arms while Miss Jessica nodded hastily. "B-Before you say that we're doing anything bad to them, I just want you to clarify that we're taking extremely good care of these bitties... Damaged bitties are the bitties that have been, mistreated, so to speak. After they've been cast aside or turned in, we move them to a separate room where we can safely guide them back to health. Some don't make it, but we have more wins than losses so far! The reason why they were in the dark is the cause of their routine. We keep them by routine so that way they know what's coming and when, so they have no reason to be worried." Miss Jessica explained, being careful by her choice of words. I nodded, satisfied with her answer.

“Alright, let’s move on..” Miss Jessica declared, reaching her arm out to direct us down the next corridor, her other hand shaking as she clutched her clipboard tight. I looked back at Raine before making out way forward. Smiling at Miss Jessica as I passed her, I hope I didn’t come off as too much of a bitch… I can accidentally do that sometimes..

We each made our way through the next set of doors, I immediately knew we were at the end once we made out way through, greeted by the lobby once more. Miss Jessica went to go and sit back down at the front desk next to another girl who must’ve appeared while we were gone. “Now, were you at all interested in adopting a bitty today..?” She stated, setting some papers prepared. Her comment set me back into my thoughts. ‘Do I want to do this..? I’m not sure if I’m ready for this kind of responsibility yet… Even then, which bitty do I choose..?’

“I-I don’t think ill be adopting a bitty today. Maybe soon, but I have a lot to go over first.” I replied, taking a pamphlet or two from their plastic stands. “I understand miss, most of out customers come back later on anyways.” I smiled, nodding as I turned my head to Raine, she seemed to be picking at her nails, distracted. “Thanks for the tour, I might come back soon depending on how things go.” I mentioned, stuffing the pamphlets into my pocket as I gave a small wave goodbye. “Come one Raine” I called, Raine quickly snapped out from her distraction and followed my lead.

It was only now that I remembered about Raine’s bitty. Once the reminder processed through my mind, I turned to check on him. He seemed to be laying comfortably in Raine’s hoodie, sleeping. If I was being honest, he was pretty cute.

‘Maybe having one wouldn’t be so bad..?’

I would obviously not go for something as cutesy and cuddly as Raine’s or others, but I feel like I could definitely handle one. Raine and I made it not too far down the quite street. It was at this point I remembered something urgent, I needed to get to work. As soon as the memory hit me I jumped, stopping in place as I pat myself down, checking I had everything. Raine looked back with concern. “What happened Y/N..? You good..?” ‘oh fuck, I might not make it in time…’

“Shit shit shit!! I’m gonna be late for work!!” I yelled, pulling my phone from my hoodie pocket, the time stressed me even more. “Its fine! I-I’ll call an uber for you and you can get to work quicker!” Raine rushed, unlocking her phone. “NO FUCKING TIME DUDE I GOTTA BOOK IT!!!” I said, stashing my phone in my pocket before dashing down the street at full speed. If I got to work late, my manager is gonna be so fucking pissed if I don’t make it on time again.


	6. Chapter 6

After the many minutes of running, I came to a stop, gripping onto the brick walls for dear life as I caught my breath. My throat was cold and strained which made it painful to even breathe. I gulped down what little saliva and walked into the retail store. I quickly walked as fast as I could to the staff room, despite my shaking legs wanting otherwise. I took the key card out of my carry bag and unlocked the door, seeing all my co-workers at the meeting table inside. “Yo wassup Y/N..?” One of the cashiers spoke up, greeting me. His name was Jason, 20 years old, he’s been working here for about two years now. “Nothin’ much..” I responded, completely out of breath. 

“Good thing you didn’t show up too late, cheese puff might’ve seen you if you came any later…” Aviana, another good co-worker of mine, chimed in. I chuckled at the nickname she gave the boss. Aviana threw me my spare work clothes. A black polo shirt with a red target stitched into my pocket and my spare jeans. “You better get ready before he catches ya.” She stated, shooing me towards the bathrooms. I laughed as I left to get changed. Once I came back, most of the staff left to their jobs as a couple remained in the staff room, finishing off their lunch. I decided to take a seat and enjoy what small break I had and chat with the guys. I seated myself in between Jason and Dyson, two pretty good friends of mine. 

“What’s up shorty..? Ya looking nice today.” Dyson stated, eating his sandwich with one hand as he pointed to my messy ass hair with the other. “Ha and Ha,” I replied, not finding his teasing comment funny. “I was in a rush to get here and didn’t bother brushing my hair this morning. I thought I would have time to go back home this morning. (did you call me short..? were the fucking same height dumbass!)” I explained, mumbling the last part as I earned a chuckle from his full mouth.  
“Well..? What we’re you busy doing this morning..?” Jason questioned, starting a new conversation. “I was with Raine,” I stated disappointedly, face-palming lightly. “That chick that annoys you all the time..?” Dyson added with his mouth full, I gave a nod. Dyson howls with laughter. “Damn I feel bad for you! That kid is nothing but an annoying piece of shit!! Why the fuck we’re you even stuck with her anyway?!” He yelled, slamming his fists onto the table in a wild fit of laughter.

“She was taking me to some bitty shelter, I tried to wait her out, but the stubborn bitch is too determined to quit..” I responded, resting on my tired arms. “Why were you at a shelter? Are you interested in a bitty or something..?” Jason asked, genuinely curious as I fazed Dyson out of the conversation. It was nice to have someone at work I could talk to who wasn’t, well.. like Dyson. The others weren’t really the type I would talk to or they were just straight up bitches. Jason was the chill one. “Yeah, I guess. I’m not too sure if I really want one though. Just kinda thinking about it” I pulled head up, now using my hand for support, giving Jason I tired look. He smiled. “Well, you do seem lonely all the time, It would be nice if there was someone to keep you company. Sorry if they sounded offensive at all..”

“Nah, you’re good bro. Honestly its sweet how much you care.” I added calmly, stretching my arms out in front of myself before standing up. “Well, I can’t pull myself away from work any longer without getting into trouble. We’ll talk later.” I closed off, waving as I left. 

Walking across the pristine white floors, I stared down at my reflection. Ignoring the reflection of the lights from above me, I took in my features. 'Damn, I really do look like shit…' I sighed, changing my direction to the men’s clothes section of the store. After making my way there, I pulled over the large doors and stepped into the cold storage room. After all the trucks got unloaded, the boxes were all put here for us to shelve. My partner was already busy at the moment unpackaging the clothes and other merchandise, leaving me with the other half.

I pulled over one of the stone-cold metal trolleys, already pre-loaded with a shit ton of heavy ass boxes. I stared at the pile with irritation. After dragging the little bitch up the ramp, I left it sitting just outside the doors as I equip myself up with the necessary tools for unpackaging. My walkie talkie for communicating with other workers, my box cutter, my hand scanner, and a couple other things like keys and such.

I sighed, pushing the multiple trolleys around for about three or so hours, helping customers every so often. Until finally, finally, my shift was over. It was around 6:30ish when I got off. Even though we shut at 5 pm, were all meant to stay after hours to clean up or complete unfinished work. I said my goodbyes to the other staff as we parted ways outside the building. I walked home with Jason.

Jason doesn’t live too far from my place, so he usually walks me home. He says he does it to keep me company, but I honestly think he’s just trying to be protective. God, he tries so hard for attention. It’s cute. We arrive at my place. I give him a wave and thank him for walking me home as per usual. It feels good to have a friend like him. After making it inside, I immediately flopped my exhausted body onto the couch, my arms hurting from lifting boxes for the last three hours. I groaned into the cushioning of the couch, knowing it would soften the sound enough to not let my parents hear and complain from the echoing. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

\-------

Published 5th July 2020 3:02am


	7. Chapter 7

Snuggling into my blankets, I let out a calmed sigh. Knowing that I should be out in the kitchen eating breakfast like my mother suggested, I stayed in bed, enjoying what time I had left in it. My mother had messaged me earlier, telling me to get up soon, but I didn’t really feel like it, so I sunk further into my mattress. My phone went off again. This time ignored it, not feeling bothered enough to read it. 

My phone buzzed again, and then again.. and then ag- ‘my god- WHO THE HELL IS TEXTING ME?!?’ I sat up in anger, snatching my phone as it unlocked under my fingertips. Another message came through, the banner popping up from the top of the screen. After seeing Raine’s name, I instantly shoved the phone into my pocket. I let out a long-irritated sigh as I dragged my hands down my face.

“Of course..”

As I continued muttering swears to myself, I (somehow) managed to muster up the strength to stand up and leave my room. Meeting my mother in the kitchen, she paid no attention to me, rushing to make her lunch. I placed my phone on the counter, walking behind her to the kettle. 

“Are ya runnin’ late?” I asked, flicking the kettle switch, then leaning back onto the counter. 

“Yes, I slept in a little too late this morning..” She replied, glad wrapping her sandwich.

My phone interrupted the silence as I got a call. I sighed lightly and ignored it as I got out a mug. 

“Raine’s calling you..” Mum mentioned, hinting at me to pick up.

“I know.” I said back, starring at her out the corner of my eye, my back turned. 

“Does she need any help with anything?” Mum asked one more time, taking a hair tie from around her wrist and tying her hair up into a rushed bun. 

“Ignore it, she probably just wants to hang out again..” I finished, hoping it would be the end of the conversation. Apparently not…

Mum turned around and grabbed my mug, taking it aside and replacing it what a travel one. 

“Y/N, I am not going through this again. You cannot just keep ignoring her. You are going to go get ready and catch up with her right this second.” She demanded, crossing her arms are she gave me that angry mum look.. 

“We leave in 10.” She added. ‘We..?!? Aaaaah fuck..’

I sighed and replied with an unenthused yes, knowing I’d have to go. Making my tea, I put the previous mug away and went to go and get ready.  
As I prepared myself for what was to come, my mind wandered back to the bitty shelter. Although getting a bitty would be nice, I would have to be keeping it a secret from my parents.. And as much as I would want to get the unstable or mistreated bittys out of there, it wouldn’t be fair to care for them under this pressure and environment. Maybe when I move out and get my own house I can adopt another one..? I wonder which one I’ll get..

Tying the faded blue hoodie around my waist, I grabbed my cap and went back out to mum. Just as I got into the kitchen, I saw mum rummaging through the medicine box, what the hell was she looking for? She pulled out multiple different things, letting out a small “aha!” when she found what she was looking for.   
Spinning back around, she noticed me. 

“Good, you’re ready. Here, catch.” She said, throwing me a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. 

“Go brush your teeth, I’ll be waiting in the car. Pull the door shut when you’re done..” She directed, leaving me inside. So, I did as I was told immediately, being well aware of what would happen if I didn’t.

Brushing my teeth in the sink, not being bothered enough to go to the bathroom, I spat the remainder of toothpaste from my mouth to the sink, turning on the tap and spraying it down the drain. I brushed the head of the toothbrush under the tap just as I was about to leave, hearing my mum honk the car horn. Knowing that the translation of that was “Hurry the fuck up”, I left immediately.

After the short car trip, mum dropped me just outside Raine’s house. She handed me fifteen dollars in cash just in case we needed to get food and drove off to work. I sighed, taking my phone out of my back pocket, I checked the time, 12:14 am. ‘Oh damn, mum sure was late…’ she was meant to leave at 10:45… I put my phone away, then looking up at Raine’s house which set my mood back further. It was too early to be dealing with her and I really didn’t have a choice. If I just left now, I’d keep getting messages from Raine constantly and out parents are friends, they’re definitely gonna ask each other. I grunted lightly, pinching the bridge of my nose as I walked up the stairs to knock on the door.

Deciding to ring the doorbell instead, I pushed the white button on the wall and waited. I could hear Raine’s loud footsteps thumping towards the door while she called out that she was almost there. She threw the door open, stars in her eyes. As soon as she processed that I was standing right in front of her, she launched her small body at me, spinning me around. She held onto me with a tight grip, refusing to let go as she rambled on about whatever nonsense she was talking about.

“So!? Have you decided on a bitty yet?!?” She asked. Her excitement was practically bursting out of her uncontrollably. Honestly, it was terrifying, I didn’t know it was humanely possible for such a child to be this excited. I let out a long “uhhhh” as I attempted to think of something to say, she interrupted after a while. 

“I doesn’t matter!! Let’s go anyways!!” She said, dragging me to the car. I went along with it, knowing there was no turning back now.  
“Fine. But I’m driving. I don’t trust that you’ll be safe driving when you’re this excited..”

Published 29th July 2020 11:16 pm


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled up as we neared the shelter, a couple streets away. I reversed into the car park, checking over my shoulder to ensure I didn’t hit anything. I parked the car, unclipping my seat belt as we both got out the car. I tried not to look in Raine’s direction, knowing that it could possibly start an unwanted conversation. I kept walking towards the building, chuckling every so often when Raine couldn’t keep up with my fast pace. After not long, we arrived at the front doors again. I pushed them open by the handles and we entered.

“You go sit, down and I’ll get you the forms..” Raine said quietly as she made her way to the front desk. I nodded, moving over, and sitting on the corner couch. 'Damn these are comfy..' I looked around, taking notice of a stand with pamphlets stand up on it. I reached over and grabbed a couple. The first two were about general health, identifying if your bitty is sick and what not. The other was about general care and the do’s and don’ts. Nothing I didn’t already know. The last was about bitty heats… Now this was something I already knew and was not specifically looking forward to this. From the articles I’ve read online, I know how to take care of heats, but I feel like I’d be uncomfortable doing so.. 'Maybe I should look around for heat suppressants later..'

“Okay, I’m back, and I’ve brought someone to help us.” Raine announced, standing in front of me with a nice-looking guy next to her. He had a lightly tanned complexion, blue eyes, and black hair. Light curls springing down in front of his face. He gave a welcoming smile, which made me notice his light stubble.

“Didn’t you already do all this when you were adopting your bitty??” I asked, genuinely confused. The guy next to her answered.

“Um, actually, I was the one who helped Raine adopt.” He said, his French accent surprising me. If I’m being honest here, I would be lying if I were to say I wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to him right now. Raine didn’t notice my reaction.

“Oh, well that makes sense..”

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” I introduced, reaching out my hand to shake which he happily took.

“Hamish.” He responded.

“Now, let’s get along with these papers, huh?” I exclaimed, pulling my hand back as I signalled for the two to come sit. They sat on either side of me.

Hamish placed a large black folder in my hands, flipping the cover over. Straight away, it showed the first bitty, Ink.

“This is the folder of all the Bittys we have and their information. You can take your time to read through them.” Hamish explained, standing up.

“I’m going to go get the adoption papers from the staff room.”

Hamish left the room, leaving Raine and I to look over the bitty options. Throughout all of them, they explained the details of what each bitty is like. Personality, temper, maintenance level, and various others.

“I think something like a classic bitty would be good for you, Y/N.” Raine suggested.

“Yeah, I am kind of intrigued by the Outer bitty.” I replied.

“OOOooh yeah!! That bitty would be perfect for you!!” She finished, I decided to read through his description one more time.

Once Hamish came back, he handed me the paperwork on a clear plastic clipboard. A pen attached to the clip by a piece of string. I blanked out starring at the paper, 'am I really doing this? Well I mean, this bitty would be easy to take care of even if I am keeping him a secret. Everything’ll be fine..' I began to tick off the boxes, and before I knew it, I had reached the end. All I needed to do was sign the papers and it was done.

I went back into my own thoughts again. I knew that with this bitty it would be fine; he’d understand that I can’t let my parents know about him and we could hang out together. But even so, my paranoid thoughts were coming back to me again, giving me those “what if?” thoughts. Those thoughts have stopped me from doing so much in the past, but not this time.

I signed the papers.

Once everything was done, I handed the papers back to Hamish, he thanked me and took them to the front desk. We followed. Hamish handed them to Miss Jessica, who was busy typing. Once she noticed us standing here, she gave a smile. They spoke to each other for a while, organising the papers.

“Oh, uhhhh.. I see you’ve chosen number 246… interesting...” She said, typing more things onto her old windows desktop. I looked over to Raine with a worried look. 'Why did she say it like that?? No no, calm down Y/N… You’re just being paranoid, it’ll be fine...'

“Well, I-I’ll go get him for you..” She said, hesitantly leaving the room.

After a few minutes she came back, holding a cage. Although this kind of make me pissed, I understood that its so you can safely transport them home. I know that this is what people do with their pets when taking them to the vet and such.

“Okay, now that’ll be $4,000.” Miss Jessica said. Honestly, I’m not surprised, I knew this would cost a lot... I scanned my card.

“You’re all set! We also have put bitty store in case you need anything. Good luck!” She ending, waving us as we left. 'Good luck…'

Raine and I walked back to the car, holding the cage by its handle. I would get him out now but I was kind of nervous. I’ll wait till I get home first.

“Your parents don’t know about this, do they..?” Raine asked, hugging my arm as we walked.

“Not at all... Don’t you dare think of telling them either..” I responded, giving her a harsh glare.

“Don’t worry! I won’t!!” She gave a smile.

We reached the car, stepping inside as Raine held the cage as I drove. The plan was to go back to Raine’s house so we could get acquainted and explain the house rules before we went back.

Raine looked into the cage from the air holes on the side. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Y/N..? I think we have a problem..”

'Uh oh..'

Published 30th July 2020 1:55 pm


	9. Chapter 9

“Y/N..? I think we have a problem..” I pulled over into the nearest exit, parking the car then giving Raine the most worried look. 'Uh oh..'

“W-What it is.??” I stuttered, my hands shaking as my grip on the steering wheel tightened

“O-Okay!! Now don’t freak out!! Okay?? But we maaay have adopted the wrong bitty..” She announced, mumbling most of her sentence.

“WHAT..?!?!” I screamed out causing Raine to jump, her reaction shaking the cage as she quickly steadied it.

“C-C-Calm down Y/N!! I’m sure it won’t be that bad!!” She exclaimed, holding her hands out to stop me yet turning her head away in fear that I’d hurt her.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Calmed, though still shaking. 'Of course.. Of course, something like this had to go wrong.. Why wouldn’t it?? All I wanted was a companion I could spend time with, so it’d be less lonely.. Maybe this is what was meant to happen??'

“Which bitty is it..?” I asked, my voice quiet and irritated.

“N-Nightmare…”

'Okay that was definitely not meant to happen…'

“O..OO..OOooh my god..” I responded, a chuckle making it appearance in my words. I was in utter shock. That was NOT what I was expecting. I froze entirely, what was I meant to do..?? There’s no way I’d have the patience and time to take care of him!!

I knew that I wouldn’t take him back. Not knowing that they were kept in cages, I might’ve done so. But at this point I had already adopted him, I had accepted that I’d care for this creature. But this?? Him?? This might make things more difficult…

With that I sighed. I placed my hands back on the steering wheel, trying to calm myself down with deep breaths

“L…Lets just go back to your place and we’ll figure things out from there..”

Pulling up in Raine’s parents’ driveway, I let out a shaky sigh. Our parents were close, meaning, they tell each other everything… Raine’s mum might’ve been more comfortable with having a bitty in the house, but then again, Raine has a Blueberry bitty… If we don’t hide Nightmare while going in we would be in some big trouble..

“Hey Raine? Do you know if your mums busy at the moment..?” I asked, trying to think of a way we could get inside.

“She said she’d be cleaning inside; she was helping me clean up my room this morning. I don’t know where in the house she would be cleaning at the moment though.. Why..?”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Raine understood, remembering from earlier today that I wasn’t meant to let anyone find out.

After a couple seconds of deep breaths, I jumped at the massive shiver that trailed its way down my back. I could feel Nightmare staring at me from through the airholes of his cage. I remember from the booklets that showing him that your scared gives him more power. HE LITERALLY FEEDS OF NEGATIVITY. I knew that this was just the beginning, I need to assert my dominance against him..

I took a deep breath, pushing every inch of fear inside me. I forced it down, almost letting it show a couple times.

“Well, lets head inside.” I announced.

I took the cage off of Raine’s lap, stepping outside of the car.

“I’ll head in first me so I can see if it’s safe..”

Just as she said that Raine pulled her hands up next to her face, pretending her hand was a gun. She slid up against a wall, checking left and right as she made her way across. I sighed at her childish behaviour, embarrassed just at the fact that I was her “friend”. She walked inside. I didn’t see where she was, but my mind imagined her walking in checking every hallway.

“Clear.” She stated, proving my point that she was checking around. I walked inside, bored of her game already. She giggled, trying to lighten up my mood.

We stopped outside of Raine’s door. I stood still, not having any spare hands to open it. I signalled for Raine to open it, tilting my head in its direction.

“Oh right, sorry..” She said with a smile, I rolled my eyes and went in.

I tried my hardest to look away from the colourful and childish dreamland that was Raine’s room. It always reminded me of a child’s paradise. I sat at her desk, placing the cage on top.

“I can’t believe this happened..”

Raine shut the door behind me. I unclipped the cage, Raine interrupted me halfway through.

“Woahwoahwoahwoah!! What are you doing..??”

Raine scooped up her sleeping bitty off of her pillow.

“I’m letting him out..? I’m not gonna keep him in there forever..” I said. Just as I turned back and looked into the cage, I froze.

“Y/N..? You okay..?” Raine asked with worry, peeking over my shoulder. There she saw exactly what I saw, and empty cage.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!!” I yelled out, dragging my hands down my face in frustration.

“H-Hey!! It’s okay!! We’ll look for him now! The doors shut so he couldn’t have gone far!” Raine reminded, giving me some sort of hope. 'God, its only been 20 minutes and I already regret this..'

“Ugh, just let him go.. I don’t feel bothered..”

“Y/N!”

“Fiiiiine…” I groaned, tiredly picking myself up.

“How on earth are we gonna find him in here with all your plushies ‘n crap.??” I stated, throwing all the plushies onto the ground.

“Well I’m sorry I have different interests than yo- HEY!! DON’T MAKE A MESS!!!”

“Ha. Fine.”

Published 8th August 2020 7:55 pm


	10. Chapter 10

After around five minutes or so Raine continued searching throughout her room as I gave up, falling back onto the pile of plushies I has made.

“Don’t give up yet Y/N! He has to be around here somewhere!” Raine encouraged, I instantly faded from the conversation, acting as if she didn’t say anything.

“Just let him go, I don’t feel bothered enough to find him right now..” I responded, pulling the cap over my face to shield my eyes from Raine’s bedroom light.

“Okay! I’ll just have to bother you then!” she revealed.

“Wait what-“

Just then Raine took in a deep breath, making a huge gasp. She held it for a second before letting out a long obnoxious siren noise. The sounds of her voice never ending irritated every part of me. She sounded like a child imitating a police siren. No, she is a child imitating a police siren.

I let out a low growl, tearing that hat off my face.

“Fine! Just shut the hell up!!” I screamed, giving her a distasteful glare. She gave me a smirk, showing off her success.

“Great! Now let’s get back to work!” She declared. I sighed, dangling my arms down, not having the strength to move.

“Okay.. Now where is he-“ I stopped my sentence. After just tipping my head up by the slightest amount, I had seen exactly where he was. He stared at me directly in the eyes. He was hidden on the top of Raine’s bookshelf. The bookshelf was a little higher than I was. Though still being able to reach the top easily, I needed to think this through. He wasn’t an idiot, if I went straight for him then he would just dash the other way.

I could still see Raine out the corner of my eye, she seemed distracted checking everywhere else. Good. If she saw me staring at him I would have no doubt in my mind that she would jump straight for him. I needed to think of something quick. I saw Raine stop. 'Damn, she saw him..'

“I..It’s okay Y/N, I have something in the other room that can help get him down…” 'She mumbled. She has a plan..? That’s a first. Usually she just jumps straight into things.. But what on earth could she have that could help in another roo-'

“Raine! No! THE DOOR!!” I yelled, Raine flinched and turned to me in shock as Nightmare dashed out the door.

“O-OH NO!” She stuttered, chasing after him. I face palmed.

“This fucking idiot..”

“Lets just find him quickly, okay??” I ordered, Raine nodded in approval as we searched the house. As soon as we made it down the hallway, I sprinted towards the doors and windows, slamming all of them shut immediately. I could hear Raine’s mum with the leaf blower out the back yard. Good, she’s busy.

Raine and I caught sight of him in the kitchen, she dashed in as I kept my distance. But by the time we both got there, he was gone.

“He must’ve snuck out and went into a different room.” I stated, Raine gave a sad look. With Blue now awake, Raine noticed and placed him on the kitchen counter. She tried to explain what was happening, but he was still too tired to understand fully.

“Raine, what the fuck are you doing..?? We have a bitty to catch.” I reminded, my hands on my hips. Was she even taking this seriously?

“Language Y/N.” She stated, coming back to my side. I rolled my eyes.

We both spent the next 10 minutes or so chasing after him. We must’ve looked ridiculous in his eyes. Although I felt like passing out after the first three minutes, I kept going. Meaning? I can’t move anymore. Raine was tired from all the searching in general.

The only sound we could hear was our own exhausted breaths, but then again that was overtaken by Raine’s mum outside. But not long after, it all went silent. My heart started racing a little faster. Raine mum fiddled around with the doorknob, trying to come back inside.

I glanced over at Raine, she looked worried. 'It hasn’t even been a day and its already over..' At this point I was just about to give up. Hearing the sound of jangling keys.

But just at the last second, I saw Nightmare hiding around the corner glaring at Raine. Since she was the closest he must be keeping all eyes on her to make sure she wouldn’t get him. Raine noticed I was about to get up, not knowing that Nightmare was nearby. Raine followed my lead, getting ready to stand up herself. Nightmare backed up, turning around to leave. I took this as my opportunity to strike. I jumped across the room; arms reached out as I got hold of him last second.

Just as Raine and I were about to celebrate our small victory. We heard the door open. I flinched, shoving Nightmare into the pockets of my hoodie

“What are you kids up too..?” Raine’s mum asked, a small laugh following her question.

“We just came down so I could come get my phone!” Raine lied, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Her mum seemed suspicious, knowing that she was lying. Thank god she didn’t decide to push her further because we wouldn’t be able to hide it then.

Just as we were about to leave and go back to Raines room, Nightmare bit down on my hand as hard as possible. I let out a small gasp, trying to hold back my reaction.

“You alright Y/N..?” Raine’s mum asked, Raine looked down at my pockets knowing that something was up.

“N-Nothing to worry about! Just… Cramps!! Yeah.. I’ve got c-cramps at the moment..”

She went wide eyed, Raine signalled that we should be heading back soon.

“Oh, that’s no good, I’ll go make you some tea. We have some spare supplies in the bathroom if you need anything.” She offered; my face flushed a light red. 'God this is so embarrassing..'

“Thanks, but I’m about to head home soon.” I replied, my voice shaking. Once I was done talking, Raine and I turned around and went straight to her room.

Raine locked the door behind us as I placed Nightmare back in his cage, locking it instantly.

“Well that happened...”

Published 5th August 2020 7:30 pm


	11. Chapter 11

Raine and I sat face to face on her bed. I had my legs crossed as I spaced out starring at her pillows. We had caught that little devil not long ago and were meant to be discussing options for taking care of him. I knew it would be hard, taking care of Nightmare whilst hiding him from my family. This was going to be tough…

“So, since you have that issue, we need to find out how to actually take care of him..” Raine started, breaking me out of my trance. She had her hand rested on her chin, questioning herself as to what we were to do next.

“isn't that what we're discussing? Can you really not think of anything else to say?? I know I've got that issue and that I need to find a way to look after him!! I need to know how too!!” I yelled, getting irritated by her idiotic words.

“Look Y/N, I know you’re stressed but I need you to calm yourself..” She explained, talking in the most soothing voice possible. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“Let's just get on with ideas already..” I whined, annoyed with how long it was taking.

“Okay, now let's see… I guess it would make sense to sort out the situation with your parents first..?” She started, scratching the back of her neck.

“Well first off we coul-“

“Is this really the best option to be talking about all this right in front of him??” I asked, giving a nervous look towards Nightmares cage.

“Not really, but we can't leave him alone..”

“Let's just talk about something besides that, maybe that’ll be better..” Raine suggested, grabbing some spare paper from her desk drawer.

“Now let's see, what will you do with him when you’re at work.. Hmm..” She mumbled, thinking out loud as she tapped the end of her pencil against her lips.  
Getting bored with her useless suggestions, I started to check up on my messages. Just as I turned my phone on my eyes wandered to the time. 2:36 pm. My eyes diverted and went to my fingertips which were unlocking my phone.

A sudden rush of shock ran through my body as realised what I had just read. I'm about to be late for work..

“So what I was thinking is that we co-“

“Raine we have a problem.” I interrupted, Raine stopped and looked at me.

“What do you mean we have a problem?” She asked, lowering her hands to sit comfortably in her lap.

“I have 20 minutes till I'm meant to be at work..” I mumbled, my body starting to ever so slightly shake as I began to panic

“W-What do I do..??!” I spoke, freaking out.

“uhh, UHHH. I-I don’t know! Just take him with you!!” Raine suggested. She tried to sound as happy as possible. I understood that she was trying to keep me calm but I don’t think that’s really what I need right now.

“How's that going to work??!” 

“I don’t know?!? There's no time!!” Raine shouted, moving to the other side of the room. She opened her closet in a rush, slamming the doors into the walls as she searched through the hanging clothes as soon as possible.

“Here! Take this!” She said, throwing me a spare pair of my uniform?

“WHY DO YOU HAVE MY WORK CLOTHES HERE?!!?” I shouted,

“QUESTIONS LATER! JUST GO CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM!!!” Raine replied, waving her arms around as she threw open her bedroom door and dragged me into the bathroom down the hall.

Locking myself into the bathroom, I quickly began to undress, panicking to get dressed. Hastily shooting my arms through my sleeves after much-stressed failure, I hurried out of the bathroom.

Raine had Nightmares cage in her hands, rushing out of my room.

She shoved the cage into my arms, checking around all corners for her mum. 

We both ran toward the front door.

“There's a bus stop just down the street, it should drop you off nearby!” She shouted, out of breath. I panted, giving her a nod when she turned back.   
Tripping over my own feet, I rand own the street, turning around for a second to thank Raine.

As much as I hate to say it, I do appreciate her helping me. As annoying as she is and as much as I can barely stand her, she does help a great amount when I need her the most.

After a couple more seconds of sprinting, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I stopped for a minute, holding my hand over my stitch as I winced in pain.

My throat cold and strained as I struggled to catch my breath. I saw the bus stop up ahead. 

Down the main road, I could see a bus coming from the distance and another turning the corner. 'How am I supposed to know if that’s my bus or not..?!?'  
I knew that there was no time and I knew that even if it wasn’t my bus, I still had to book it.

Using whatever amount of energy I had gained from my short rest, I pushed the pain of my stitch aside and ran as fast as I could towards the approaching buses.  
Seeing one of the buses stop at the footpath, I slowed into a jog closing the gap between me and the bus.

Out of breath, I let out a strained sigh as I stepped on board.

Once the other passengers paid and continued to the seats, I pat myself down for the fifteen dollars mum had given me when she dropped me off.  
Taking the two notes out of my back pocket, I slid it into the machine, taking my ticket once it spat it out to me.

Once I got to the seat, I let my body sink and relax, letting out a sigh of relief.

'Finally.. thank god I made it….'

The bus started moving as I caught sight of the timetable and stops on a slab of plastic. Picking up Nightmares cage to take with me, I stood up and read the stops.  
After a second of confusion as to why my street wasn’t on there, I questioned whether I got on the right bus.

'T..There's no way… Right??? This has to be the right bus…'

I double-checked through the stops.

'Well, shit...'

Published 6th September 2020 7:18 pm


	12. Chapter 12

'Oh my god I am such an idiot..'

I awkwardly sat back down on the bus seats, my knees tapping together as I started to sweat.

I had already missed a couple stops and whenever I looked out the foggy windows, I had no idea where on earth I was.

'Oh, I am SUCH AN IDIOT! WHY DIDN’T I CHECK IF IT WAS THE RIGHT BUS OR NOT??'

Having Nightmares cage placed on my lap, I dropped my head onto the top, groaning at my own stupidity.

The speed of the bus slowed, turning to the sidewalk. Taking hold of the handle on top of the cage, I scooted over to the side of my seat, preparing myself to get off.

I said my thanks to the driver and hopped of, letting out an anxious sigh.

Once the bus drove off, I looked over to the other side of the road.

“Well.. where the fuck are we now..??” I said awkwardly, trying to talk with Nightmare. 

He obviously ignored me, remaining silent. What was he even doing in there??

I decided not to check in fear of being stabbed.

Checking the time on my phone, it was already way too late to make it to work. If I got in now I would still be in trouble..

Unlocking my phone, I opened my contacts and called my boss. Holding the phone up to my ear I waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?” She greeted.

“Hi miss, Its Y/N…” I replied

“Oh, hi Y/N! are you calling for your absence?”

“Yes ma’am.. I’ve had a couple difficulties and im a bit too far away from work at the moment.” I started, clearing my throat before I continued.

“I was at a friend’s house getting help with something and caught the wrong bus on accident, I don’t know where I am at the moment and I don’t think ill make it at all today.” I finished, nervous she would get mad at me.

“I see…”

“Oh well, I’ll see if I can call someone in to fill your spot for today.” She answered.

I let out a sigh of relief, trying to be quiet.

“Thank you ma’am.” I added.

“Its fine Y/N.” She said before hanging up.

I let out a relieved sigh, my arm sliding under my hair then pulling it away from my sweaty neck.

Taking a look around me again, I found a round a bout in the distance. Walking towards it, I followed the signs in hopes I could find a main road or shopping area.

Every house looked the same in these areas, only minor differences on each plot. Although I could still find my way around, it was still confusing.

Hearing the many cars driving and honking in the distance, I followed the sound, coming across a main road as hoped.

'Well, we found a main road, now where the fuck do I go..??'

I looked around for a place I could take a rest, noticing a market in a nearby park. I crossed the road.

I didn’t really buy anything; I just took a seat on a grassy hill and went on my phone. 

Opening maps, I typed in my address, seeing that I was quite a far away from home.

'25 MINUTE WALK!?!?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..!!'

Okay, yeah, maaaaaybe I overreacted a bit, but still, you gotta understand, 35 minutes is a long ass walk..

I groaned, standing up as I wiped all the grass stuck to my pants off.

Checking to see if Nightmare was still in his cage (which he was) I picked him up and left. 

Even though I said I wasn’t going to buy anything, I may have bought one small thing on my why out. I tried but you have no clue how hard it is to not buy caramelised peanuts, those little tasty shits are just too good.

Starting my venture back home, I untied my bag of peanuts and began munching on them. 'Fuck these are so god damn good…'

After a while, things started to look more familiar, making me feel calmer when having to navigate myself around.

My phone battery began to die, going flat halfway through directing me. It was fine though; I have my memory to help me

'Yeah im not gonna last long..'

I would just take a cab home but i would be able to pay cause of that fucking bus.. Even then if I did have money, I would just be wasting it. We all know that cabs use their maps to get a path to your destination that’s longer, they just want more money! It’s a total scam.

Plus, on the bright side, it’s a relatively nice day, and as much as I hate walking, this was good exercise for me, I really don’t get out often..

My mind began to wander as to what I would do when I get home. I would take a nap because I am completely exhausted, but I needed to secure Nightmare first and make sure there’s nothing he could do to escape.

Then there was my dad, he around this time should be waking up to eat. He usually gets up from sleeping when he’s hungry. 

Since he has a night job, it’s like when you wake up in the middle of the night with the munchies. Except its daytime.

Now I better bet my paper flat ass that when I get home my dad isn’t going to be awake eating all the food in the house, because one, I’m going to be extremely pissed if he eats my Oreos… And two, he’s gonna see Nightmare, and even though he’ll probably be half asleep and not understand I can’t risk it.

All I can really do is to hope that he’s either not awake, already woken up, or I can sneak Nightmare past him.

But what’s an even bigger problem is that if Nightmare finds out that he can’t be seen than im going to be in some tricky shit..

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into..'

Published 23th September 2020 8:51 pm


	13. Information

● There will be swearing

● No sin, i'm completely comfortable writing lemons, just not making cliche heat chapters

● Don't expect me to update often, this book is very much in the background, I will be focussing on my main books more, sorry to disappoint ya. (Not discontinued tho)

● Shout out to @RainyVibes_, Im using her name for one of the characters

● My discord server is https://discord.gg/DGF8bws in case anyone is interested


	14. Chapter 14

Jason had left an hour ago, leaving me and Nightmare alone. His cage was still open, and he woke up not long ago, I could tell when he started glaring at me again. I was sat on the floor leaning against my bed as I scrolled through Twitter on my phone.

A lot of the streamers and YouTubers I watched were very active on Twitter. Scratch that, pretty much all of them were active. I haven't really had the time to actually go through twitter recently due to the whole adopting a bitty thing.

Last time I had actually been on was when I found out about bitties, I'm sure there's been a lot going on since I was gone. Occasionally I would look up from my phone to check up on Nightmare. Who knows what kind of trouble he could be up to if I didn't check in.?

"So"

I jumped.

'He.. Spoke...'

"Are you going to feed me or what?" He asked.

I was honestly in shock, like holy fuck he actually spoke! And here I thought he would just stay in that cage this whole time!!

"Uhh..." I mumbled, I would've said something, but I couldn't think I what to say in time.

'Okay.. This is weird.. how do I talk to him?? I have to get a good relationship with him right? I need to play my cards right..'

"Well..?" He questioned again, getting more impatient.

"Yeah, uhh."

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, standing up as I awkwardly walked to the door.

"Forget it, I'll just get some myself, you're too slow.." Nightmare exclaimed as jumped off the desk and melted?!

'THIS BITCH CAN MELT HIMSELF?! WHERE WAS THAT IN HIS INFORMATION!??!?'

Nightmares melted body slid across the floor and underneath the bottom of my door.

"U-Uhh.. I- uh.. wha-??" I jumped over my words, not knowing what to say or how to respond.

'Fuck I need to follow him before he wakes dad up...'

Once I opened the door I listened out for any sign of dad waking up. Nothing, good. I could hear his faint snores from his bedroom.

Now rushing into the kitchen, I looked around for Nightmare but was interrupted by a loud crash. I jumped and ran towards the left side of the kitchen. I found Nightmare rummaging through all the drawers, throwing multiple things out with his tentacles.

I fumbled around, trying desperately to grab him. The more I struggled the more noise I made.

"Y/N..?" I heard. Dads footsteps echoed throughout the walls.

'Oh, no.. Not now, not yet!'

Nightmare stopped to look at where the voice came from. Now was a perfect time! He was still!

Taking the only chance, I had, I grabbed him with both hands and shoved him into the cutlery drawer

"Y-Yes dad??" I replied, sweating and out of breath. I could tell by his tone of voice that he was pissed.

He stopped at the doorway; eyes wide at the mess Nightmare made. Thank god I hid him in time..

"What on earth happened out here?! Why are you making so much noise?! I'm trying to sleep!!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes. I knew that waking his up would have consequences, but I'm fine taking it, this would be much better than the punishment given if he found out about Nightmare..

"S-Sorry dad!! I just tripped a bit!" I apologised swiftly, picking up all the plastic containers near me.

"Alright, just clean this place up, I'm going back to sleep." He said irritated, turning around to head back to his own room. He was surprisingly calm, his being half asleep probably just saved my ass just then.. thank fuck..

As soon as he left the room, I darted around the room, shoving everything back into its place. I may have not put it away in the neatest way but ill tidy it up properly later.

I let out a relieved sigh as I looked around the now cleaned kitchen.

'Sure.. This is good enough, yeah.'

Turning around to the drawer I shoved Nightmare in, I opened it slowly. Inside I found him comfortably sitting in the cutlery drawer snacking on a bag of chips.

I tried not to let out how angry I was to him, but if I did my dad might've grounded me.

I let out a huff and went to grab the bag of chips off of him. He pulled out a butter knife and pointed it towards me along with his now sharpened tentacles.

I back up, a couple beads of sweat dripping from my head.

I decided to ignore him for a minute, he continued to hold the butter knife at me.

I turned around and picked out a pair of tongs from the dishwasher. With my back still blocking his view I quickly spun around and yanked it from his hands before he had the time to react. He looked shocked and mildly impressed but that's not to say he was.

I gave him a disappointed and angry stare, picking him up by the ends of his tentacles. He squirmed and tried to break free, I tightened my hold. He eventually stopped.

Just as I was about to shut the drawer and go back to my room I noticed something, a thick black liquid covering most of the cutlery.

My nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight.

'What the fuck even is that stuff...'

"Heh, something wrong?"

Published 5th November 2020 9:13 pm


	15. Chapter 15

Another day, another random act of chaos committed by this little demon.

Having Nightmare around was definitely making my life a little more interesting.. Why the fuck did I do this to myself. Now I’m stuck with him till I die.

He was currently asleep at the moment in his cage, I made sure to lock him inside so he wouldn’t cause more chaos while I was cleaning. Im pretty sure that cage is magic proof.. I can’t quite remember..

At the moment I was trying to scrub off all of the slime stuff from the cutlery.

God this shit was resilient..

After I finished the last of the cutlery, I began to clean the rest of the house..

Yeah you heard me right, this little shit got his slime EVERYWHERE.

It took ages to get all that shit cleaned!!

Flopping down my exhausted body onto the now clean couch, I let out a sigh of relief.

I decided to call Raine.

Of course, she had picked up immediately, as always.

“Hey Y/N!! God, It feels like forever since you last called me!! What’s up?”

I rolled my eyes at her jollity

“Heyy Raine.. I was just wondering if you wanted to babysit my precious little demon” I asked, praying to god she would say yes.

“o..oh.. uhm, yeaaah I don’t think I'm free at the moments.. sorry Y/N..” She replied, trying to decline as politely as possible.

“Raine I will pay you, please.. I need to go to work and I can’t bring him..”

“Fine! Ill take him! But only till you get back from work!” She caved in quickly. Raine was always a people pleaser, she doesn’t like hurting people’s feelings. Well, I mean that’s why I called her.

And no I'm not “using” her or anything.. I'm just getting her to do things for me without giving her anything in return!

Okay.. Well.. Perhaps I am using her, but that’s her fault for not leaving me!

“Oh my god thank you, Raine.. I owe you one, I promise!”

Ha. I lied.

“Yeah, okay, just bring him around in like 20 minutes or so, my parents are leaving soon.”

“Fine, I’ll just have to be a little late to work.”

Honestly, I don’t think I could keep coming late to work for much longer, I'm bound to get fired sooner or later..

I hung up; no goodbyes were really needed. It’s not like I really care about her enough to say goodbye anyway.

I started to get ready for work, and ooh boy time flew quickly, and before I knew it I was meant to leave.

At this rate, I would be late to Raine’s and even later to work! I really am shit at keeping track of time..

Rushing into my room to grab Nightmares cage, I was relieved to see that Nightmare was still in his cage still and nothing was broken.

“Hey Nightmare, I know you’re not asleep.” I started.

“I'm taking you to Raine’s house, you know that annoying chick that was stuck to me? Yeah you’re going back to her until I get back from work”

“And I give you complete permission to annoy the absolute shit out of her, okay? Just don’t go killing anyone.”

I knew he was listening to me; he just didn’t want to respond I guess..

And HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS SO FUCKING NERVE RACKING. It's so hard being confident around him.. eheheh… But I at least need to show him I'm not scared! Even though I am terrified of what he’s capable of..

Picking up his cage, I rushed out to the car and to Raines house. There wasn’t enough time for conversation, so I pretty much rang the doorbell, shoved the cage in her face and raced off to work. Of course, yelling a good luck out the window because she is going to need it so bad..

Zooming into the parking lot, I grabbed one of my many, MANY extra uniforms from the boot and booked it inside.

See this is why everyone should have extra work uniforms. Mine wasn’t that expensive and now I don’t need to worry about running late with no uniform. (okay maybe they were a little overpriced for Target uniforms but shut up okay?)

“Y/N!! Where the hell were you!?!?” Jason yelled, running over to me.

“Sorry I was running late again! I had to drop off Nightmare to Raines house..” I explained.

“Well, that excuse better be good enough to keep the boss from tearing this place down, all he’s doing is leaving a trail of destruction behind him everywhere he goes..” Jason answered, looking left and right for any signs of danger.

“Oh shit, did he have another bad morning?” I asked, mildly terrified.

“You have no idea..”

“Well, we're in for some deep shit today..” I stated, speed walking towards the staff room. Jason followed behind swiftly, continuously checking every direction.

Our boss sometimes has these bad mornings and gives us a load of shit for it. We get told off a lot on days like this, but thankfully he always makes it up for us the next day with some sort of gift.

Honestly, I don’t know if it's worth the gift though.. We have to go through so many hours of lectures, and even harder work just to get rewarded slightly better than usual? I would rather buy myself a gift..

Cautiously walking through the staff room towards the bathroom, Jason kept an eye on the doors as I went to go change.

I could hear the yells and stomps getting closer. Jason rushed towards the sound to lock the doors but was smacked in the face by it instead.

And on the other side of the now broken Jason shaped door, was our cranky ass boss.

“O-OH! HI BOSS..!!” I yelled, extremely nervous.

“Y/N L/N, CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR UNIFORM?” He yelled, slamming his coffee cup onto the table, creating a loud thud.

“I-I was running late sir!! I greatly apologise and will get right to work!!” I apologised. Jason watched from a distance, mouthing the words ‘SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT’ to me.

Oh, shit indeed Jason. Oooooh shit..

“You better get your ass into those clothes Y/N BEFORE I FIRE YOU THIS SECOND!! GOT IT?!!?”

“YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!” I answered, straightening my back, and rushing into the bathrooms.

Published 12th January 2021 6:43 pm


	16. Chapter 16

Hauling another load of boxes on those metal roller cart things, I dragged myself and the boxes down each isle, unpacking all the items as swiftly as possible.

Today was a shitty day so far, and the sad truth was that it had barely begun. I’ve only got another few more hours until im done but thank the gods that my lunch break is soon.

Im not really sure why they call it a lunch break when I get there around lunch time. Its like late lunch.. Or its just a really early dinner.

Either way, I thankfully was only minutes away from my happy break time..

But just before I was about to leave, a customer came up to me.

He had brown hair with light curls, bright blue eyes, and a nervous smile.

“Um excuse me miss….”

He looked at my badge.

“Y/N.”

“Yes? Is there something you need sir?” I responded politely, placing my box cutter on the shelf next to me.

“I was just wondering if you were good at finding things..” He asked, trying not to look directly into my eyes.

What was with this guy? He seemed more nervous than he should..

“I am, what are you looking fo-“

“Because I think you may have found my heart.”

Oh

That makes more sense..

My body froze. I didn’t know what to say, what WOULD you say in response to that??

“Wha-? Wait a minute.. Huh??”

Not quite what I was going for but its.. fine.. I guess..?

“I-I’m sorry ma’am, I am extremely socially awkward..” He explained, rubbing his arm as he looked away once again.

Behind him were a group of other people, whispering and giggling to themselves as they watched.

They were all adults, but I just found it weird overall.. Was this a dare or something?

“No, you’re fine sir, It’s alright.” I assured. He seemed to get more confidence from that.

“Really? Oh, thank god, I get nervous when it comes to talking to women..” He announced, twisting a strand of hair around his finger.

He was also very fidgety I noticed too. But he was actually pretty cute if I was being completely honest.

“Ah.. My names Daniel by the way..” Daniel introduced, giving a small shy wave

“Y/N.” I said back, only now noticing that he had most definitely read my nametag.

I looked down at it and laughed to myself.

“Oh right.. eheh..”

“So uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?” He asked, trying his hardest to make eye contact without trying to be weird.

I knew exactly what his mind was thinking right now. I used to be the exact same way back in high school.

“Hm..”

Should I actually take him up on that offer? Maybe I should..

“Y’know what, sure. Why not?” I agreed. His face lit up light a sky full of fireworks, holy crap his smile was cute. Maybe this will turn out good?

“Holy hell.. Really???” He asking, thinking I was just joking around with him.

“Well, yeah sure..!” I answered back to make sure he knew I wasn’t kidding.

Ill give him a shot, he seems like a good guy. Why not?

Taking a small piece of cardboard from behind me and a pen from my pocket, I wrote my phone number down for him.

“Here’s my number, give me a call sometime and we can figure out a time and place, m’kay?” I spoke.

He nodded swiftly and left, all smiley and excited.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at his adorableness, like holy crap he’s so freakin’ CUTE!!

But being completely honest, I had no fucking clue what just happened. Did that really happen? Did I just get asked out on a date and I AGREED??!?

But im excited.. I’ve never actually been asked on a date before, so this is new for me. And I was not expecting it to be some nervous guy while I was at work no less.

And I mean, even though the boss has been giving us shit all day long, I think that Daniel really cheered me up just then.

Holy crap I need to go tell Jason on my lunch break now.

Leaving the metal rack in its place, I made my way to the staff room with a little more excitement than usual.

“Heyyyyy Jason..” I said sliding in behind him.

“What happened to you?” He asked, turning around in his chair to face me. Im not quite sure why I was saying it as weirdly as I was, but I was, and I was going with it.

“Guess what I~ got….”

“whaat…?”

“I got asked out.” I said in a very nonchalant manner, shrugging my shoulders.

“Wait what? By who?” He asked in a sort of protective way?

“Chill out, you’re acting like if I had an older brother.. Jeez… His names Daniel, we were chatting earlier while I was unpacking.”

“What did he look like? Was he tall? Did he seem nice? Where’s he taking you??” Jason continued, sounding more and more protective as he went on.

“Jesus Christ Jason, chill out.. He was nice, okay?”

Jason apologised for being so nosy as I went to grab one of those gross healthy bar things from the vending machine.

Apparently, these things were good for your body or something and keep you energized.

“Since when do you eat those?” Jason asked.

“Since now, I left my lunch at home cause I was in a rush. I mean, I don’t really like these or care enough to remember what they’re called but I might as well eat something” I replied, taking a seat next to Jason while taking a bite.

“Oh yeah, about Nightmare.” He started.

“What about him?”

“What are you going to do with him while you’re on your date?”

Oh shit.

What WAS I going to do with him while im on my date???

This might not go so well after all..

Published 12th January 2021 6:50 pm


	17. Chapter 17

Turning the corner, only one street away, I noticed a familiar somebody waiting outside my house.

'What on earth is Jason doing here..? Isn’t he meant to be at work at the moment..?'

I walked up to him, he caught sight of me, his face lighting up.

“Oh hey, you’re back!” He commented happily.

“Yeah? Why are you here? Don’t you have work?” I asked, genuinely curious, I crossed my arms and positioned the cage comfortably on my side.

“I had a family thing going on but that ended early so I thought I could sneak the rest of the day off and come here.” He answered.

“Oh.. Wait how did you know I was home?”

“Because if you check discord, your idle and not on do not disturb and your status isn’t set to fuck off in all caps.” Jason explained, waving his phone in his hands.

“Wow you really do know me..” I answered mildly shocked. I did not expect him to notice little thigs like that.

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends.” He replied. Jason was always a chill guy, Im glad we started hanging out more this year, I didn’t expect us to become friends this quickly. Although he’s a little clingy he’s pretty cool.

“True. Come on in, just make sure to be quiet cause my dad’s asleep.” I proposed, making my way towards the door, Jason nodded as he stood by my side.

Rummaging my hands through my pockets, I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I pushed it open with my forearm. I help my arm out, letting Jason go through first. He chuckled as he thanked me and walked through. We both went to my room.

Jason sat down at my desk, fiddling around with my pens and pencils.

I placed Nightmares cage on my bed as I flopped onto the floor. Jason noticed the cage.

“Okay I didn’t say anything about it earlier but what’s with the cage..?” He asked, spinning around on my wheelie chair to face me.

“Oh, right. You don’t know yet..” I said to myself, groaning as I sat up. Jason looked at me confused and curious.

“You remember how at work I said that Raine was taking me too that bitty place..? Yeah well we went to go get one, buuuuuut..” I started, pointing behind me at the cage with my thumb.

“But..?” Just asked, pushing me to continue.

“But there was a mix up, they didn’t give me the one I chose to adopt, and I got one of the unstable bittys.” I finished; Jason looked concerned at the name of the unstable bitties.

“W..What do you mean?” He asked, bringing his legs up to sit cross legged.

“They gave me the wrong one.” I stated.

“And why don’t you just return it..?” He asked, leaning on his hand.

“Because the-! Ugh.. I accidentally adopted one of the unstable bittys, they’re the ones that are surprise surprise! unstable. I’ve seen how they take care of them there and its cruel, I would have myself if I sent him back there.” I explained, my tone irritated by the situation.

“Okay, well that’s understandable..”

“Well which one did you get?” He asked. I didn’t want to respond, knowing what his response would be. I waited a couple seconds before responding.

“…Nightmare…” I mumbled

“Oooh, ohohooo… That’s bad..” He said, his laugh filled with some kind of sympathy.

“Yeah.. I only just got him earlier and I have no idea what to do next..” I exclaimed.

“Well you are able to at least gain their trust and make a bond but its probably going to take a while.. Do your parents know about this..?” Jason said

“No.. They don’t know I adopted a bitty let alone an unstable one.. How am I going to go this..?” I asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t really know much about bitties and there’s nobody I could ask that owns an unstable one..”

“I mean I can try help you, but I don’t really know what I can do.”

“Maybe try and lay down some ground rules..?” He suggested

“Yeah, I guess I could try, but im too nervous to open his cage..” I mumble, trying not to think about him being right behind me.

“Don’t just open his cage and wait for him to come out, let him come out when he wants. Just keep an eye on him.” Jason suggested once more, reaching his hand out to grab the cage. I turned around and handed it to him as carefully as possible.

He placed it on my desk and unclipped the small door.

“See..? Its not that hard if you don’t think too much into it.” He said

Nightmare remained in the cage; door open as his piercing cyan eye stared at me.

I knew that all windows and doors were shut so there was no way he could escape, I just had to wait for him to come out when he was ready.

“Okay.. Okay I get it..” I mumbled, staring at his cage with a little anxiety.

“Leave him be, he’ll be fine..”

“Just maybe keep an eye on the door for a while..” Jason suggested, laughing as he sat down next to me.

Jason and I hung out for a while, chatting about random things going on in our lives. We had a couple good laughs, it was fun.

Occasionally I would look over and check up on Nightmare, still the same aura as usual, except this time his singular eye wasn’t starring at me, was he asleep or something..? I decided to leave him be like Jason said. He was right, I just have to wait til Nightmares comfortable enough to come out.

Published 2nd October 2020 2:00 pm


End file.
